Electrokinesis
thumb|390px|right|Sookie Stackhouse using electrokinesis wavesElectrokinesis is the ability to mentally manipulate energies,electrical currents and generate static electricity. One with this ability could even summon lightning, or convert one’s own body into an entity of electrons, the other side of this possible ability is to create and manipulate energies into solid waves or blasts. and thus travel through electrical appliances or outlets. This ability can even be used to take control of the electrons in objects, allowing motion control. if you had advanced in this then it should come to being able to generate forcefields and develop technopathy as well as manipulating any energy . The advanced version of this is called Quinteskinesis. the ability to manipulate the 5th element of absolute quintessent energies. with this you could create astral drops, weild absolute energy, control electricity element, project forcefields of any shape, travel through dimension, and do loads more. Being that Quintekinesis is simply a stronger version of Electrokinesis, which can apparently manipulate other energies as well, it is also closely related to Ergokinesis/Dynamokinesis. Electrical Absorption Electrical Absorption is the ability to conduct and store electrical energy within the body. One with this ability gains power by draining electrical devices and machines, can absorb ambient electrical energy like static in the air, and can withstand being struck by lightning (although the amount of electricity varies person to person). After enough has been absorbed, the electricity may or may not be released at will, to charge small machines, attack foes and the like (if not released at will, it usually has negative effects on the user, like disorienting the thought process, speeding up the user's speech and generating static cling in the hair, etc.). Electric Organ The Electric Organ is a myogenic (muscle-like) organ which has evolved in weakly and strongly electric fish. It is used for electroreception (sense electrical fields) and electrogenesis (create electric shocks at will which do not harm the predator but do harm the prey). Electrokinesis is also used as a method of communication among other members of the species, and may be even used to attract a mate. The Electric Organ has large numbers of electroplaques (organic or inorganic plates which generate electricity) which can be used to create an offensive electrical shock (Electric Organ Discharge, or EOD) How To Do Electrokinesis Put one finger out, like you are pointing at someone. Move Ki to your finger and fill it. Now visualize electricity crackling around your finger. Hear it going 'snap'. After a few week's practice you might start to feel the electricity jumping from place to place. And if you get good enough you will be able to shock people, literally! Techniques Tech. 1 Alright, this takes a couple of weeks to learn, so don't get frustrated if you can't do it in the first couple of days. To learn electrokinesis, start out by just closing your eyes, and visualizing electricity flowing inside and out of your body, like sparks of energy. See them shocking, actually hear them crackling and popping. Do this for like 10-15 minutes a day. If you can project it out of your hands, you can try to shoot it at your TV or radio, and see if it makes the reception a little messed up, or you could try to shock someone. Do this for a while, then if you want, try to make an Electro-ball. Tech. 2 The easiest time to do it is when you're laying in bed before you go to sleep. Close your eyes and visualize the electricity running through the body part of choice. Try to do all these things one after another or mix them. Visualize it running up say, your hand, in waves of electricity like the kind of waves old TV's get sometimes that go up the screen. Then after that, visualize it sparking and even arcing out of your finger tips and hands. Try to feel the sparks the best you can, sometimes your fingers will just go sort of numb and they will feel wierd if you try to move them. Then open your eyes and do the same thing for a while...eventually you should start seeing very faint pencil thin lines of electricity or round dot size sparks or both. Tech. 3: Electro-ball This is basically a psi ball with electricity from electrokinesis added into it. To start, visualize the electricity flowing through your body. Then, make a normal psi ball, then picture the electricity bolts coming out of your hands and your fingertips, and merging with the psi ball, making little sparks and shocks around and inside the psi ball. Do this for about 5 minutes a day, along with just picturing the electricity flowing inside of you. Just keep practicing, and when you get the electro-ball, you will be able to shock people with it. But be warned, don't use a lot of power with this technique on someone if you know that their power is less than yours and they won't be able to handle it, this technique can really injure someone when used with enough power. Tech. 4 Electro-blast First, make a Ball of Electricity. Then add some Ki into it. Just practice that for a few days or at least a week until you get good at it. Then after you get good at that, start to compact Electricity and Ki into your arm. After you feel that your arm is compacted with enough Electricity and Ki, blast it out of your hand. Now the objective is to try and control the blast if you can. Remember to only use a little bit of Ki and Electricity if your opponent is too week to handle your level of power Lightning Ball To start out, just make a normal ki or mana ball and charge it up. Next, start visualizing lightning striking down all around you. Actually hear the crack and sizzle of the lightning bolts. Then, visualize all little lightning bolts striking around your hands and striking into your ki ball and causing electric shocks inside and outside it. It would make it even better if you know how to perform some electrokinesis. You will know by the feeling you get in your hands if you have made this correctly. When it's made, blast away. Don't forget to have fun with it too and don't let having powers rule your life. Tech 5: Force Field Generation First create an electric ball. then add 3x the pressure and power into the ball. then try to shape it around you or the place you wish to field by visualizing energy being from your mind to the place. then compact energy into your entire body, then try to imagine the energy circling or shaping (use whatever shape you want , duck, cat, ball, square eg) around it, then add electricity to the target and release it but quickly after releasing add a blast to make it twice as powerful. try to experiment with this. notable electrokintecs Cole McGrath - Infamous Static Shock (DC Comics) Galen Marek/Starkiller - Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Palpatine (Star Wars) Firelord Ozai - Avatar: The Last Airbender ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ category:Psychokinesis